


Accidental

by Shallala



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Gen, ninja turtles - Freeform, raph has anger issues, rise of the ninja turtles, rottmnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallala/pseuds/Shallala
Summary: Raph have never realized  how strong he really was, compared to his brothers. After accidentally injuring Mikey and Leo, Raph became terrified of his own strength.My first Rottmnt fic.Raph is 7 years old in this fic, which makes Leo/Donie 6, and Mikey 5





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

       Raph was never afraid of  hurting his brothers before. After the “Accident”, he saw everything in different light. Now, he was terrified of unintentionally, or intentionally  harming them in anger.  

       Before the “Accident”, he didn’t notice how Leo limped, or moved gingerly for a few hours after their roughhousig, how Donnie didn’t let him touch his equipment and gadgets. How his pops filled his room with the most sturdy, durable furniture he could get his hands on. Heck, his night stand was a discarded, broken metal safe, found by Leo, among the garbage. Before the safe was put beside his bed, Raph regularly shattered not just the alarm clock in the mornings, but he broke the night table too, when he hit the annoying little mechanism with his fist. Now, Splinter didn’t have to worry about replacing it in every three days.

       The “Accident” opened his eyes, but it was a huge shock, he still had nightmares because of it. He started to notice how suspiciously empty the room went when he became angry, how Donnie tried to look smaller than he really  was. How Leo tried to joke, and mouth off, but he couldn’t entirely conceal his wariness. 

       The day of the accident was a perfectly normal day. He ate breakfast, played with his brothers. Then he and Donnie was sent to scavenge some warm clothes. According to his brainy brother (who read an online article about this year’s weather forecast) the cold weather will arrive earlier this year. All the way to the junkyard, Donny babbled in scientific terms about how this winter will be the coldest of the decade, and about upcoming snow storms, which will be frequent in this holiday season. Their trip was successful, they managed to find winter coats for everyone, two pairs of shoes, and several pairs of socks. Now they just have to replace the missing coat buttons, stitch rips, and tears, patch up the holes, and wash them.  

       As they entered the lair, Raph knew that something was amiss. (Donnie too, so he slipped into his laboratory, silently. He didn't want to be here when Raph exploded) First of all, he couldn’t saw Leo, nor Mikey anywhere. Secondly, the lair was eerily quiet. Ok… That only happened when Leo tried to prank someone, did something stupid, or damaged one of Raph’s possessions.

       Walking around the lair, the snapping turtle heard a thump from inside of Leo’s locker. Raph snickered. His blue-banded brother usually was more creative finding a hiding place, sometimes it was almost impossible to find him during their games. He must have took refuge in his locker in a hurry. As he crept closer silently, he heard the blue and the orange turtle’s muffled discussion.

       -Shhh! I told you to leave your toy train outside!- Leo’s voice sounded annoyed.

       -I’m sorry I dropped it! It was an accident!- Mikey tried to apologise.

       -I hope Raph didn’t hear it. Man... he’s gonna skin us alive if he finds out what happened with his bear!

      Raph saw red, as he ripped the unfortunate locker’s door off its hinges. How dare they touch his favorite toy!  As the door came off, Leo, and Mikey fall out of the locker, and landed on the floor, in a tangled heap. As Leo tried to cushion their fall with his hands, he dropped something. Raph absolutely lost it, when he saw his favorite bear, a clumsily drawn mustache under its little black nose, laying on the ground. Furthermore, a swirling tribal looking tattoo adorned his bear’s arms and legs.

       -You ruined Captain Snuggles Cuddlecake! - bellowed Raph,as he charged at his brother, after he pushed Mikey out of the way.

       -Actually you should be grateful! - screamed Leo as he scurried backwards. -Mustaches are cool! You can ask anyone! And maori tattoos too! We made your toy look a hundred times more cooler! - Leo ducked, trying to avoid beeing punched.

       - Please! I didn’t want to ruin it!- Did Leo really just apologised? For a second Raph almost stopped in surprize, but as he glanced on his favorite bear, his anger came back tenfolds. He wanted to hurt Leo.

       -We were playing with Mikey, and  Cptn’ Snuggles needed a mustache to be able to save the princess, but I didn’t notice it was a permanent marker! BythetimeIdiditwasalreadytoolate!!!- Leo tried to explained in a rush as he kept moving out of Raph’s way.  Raph felt very satisfied as he managed to land a punch, and when it connected, the force of the blow sent Leo back, against the wall. With a groan the six years old mutant boy landed on his knees, clutching his already swelling cheek, and eye. Cracking his knuckles, the snapping turtle took a step toward his dazed brother, proceeding with beating the crap out of him. Then he felt something snap under his foot.

       Terrified, he realized that Mikey somehow got underfoot, between him and Leo, and he accidentally trampled him down . For a second everything went silent.

       Everyone in the room looked at Mike’s leg, bent in a strange angle. Raph just stood there, dumbstruck as reality rushed back to him, panic rising, as the little chubby, box-shelled turtle started to wail. Still unable to move, he saw as Leo tried to close the distance between himself, and his younger brother. He became even more scared, as he noted how Leo kept losing his balance, and he was unable to walk in a straight line. Huh… He must have hit him with more force than he intended. As Leo fall on the floor, Raph snapped out of it, scooped  both of his brothers up, and ran into Splinter’s room….

 

       After the “Accident” Raph had terrible nightmares. He barricaded himself in his room, avoiding contact with his brothers, trying to lessen the chances of injuring them. One afternoon he heard his door creak as it slowly opened. Raph frowned. He remembered locking it. Then he saw Donnie crouching in front of his door, holding a lockpicker.

He watched in confusion as the scrawny little figure swaggered into his room, his confusion grew even more as he realized, that  the turtle, was actually Leo wearing Donatello’s mask.

        -Hey. Mikey is asking for you.- Said the red eared slider, smirking. Raph looked him up and down, a dark purple, ugly bruise peeking out under his mask caught his attention. Raph grimaced, as he tentatively, and very-very carefully touched the edge of the mask on his brother’s cheek, right above the bruise. Raph scrutinized Leo’s reaction, as he kept his hand on the smaller’s face. Leo didn’t tense up, didn’t startle or flinch. His smirk grew even wider.

       Raph came to the giddy realization that Leo wasn’t afraid of him! He felt almost light headed, and like he could breathe again. Leo wasn’t afraid of him! Now he only have to face his youngest brother.

       -What's up with your mask? Why are you wearing Donnie's?

       -Because it matches with my eye!- chuckled Leo. And it tuely did, because his left eye was deep purple colored, and swollen shut. 

       -C’mon Mike wants you to read his favorite bedtime story. He asked especially for you!- said Leo, as he grabbed Raph’s thick arm, and tugged him out of his dark room.

 Art made by brawaha and posted with her permission. :)

 


	2. Carnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph become sick, and uncharacteristically silent in the last days. Accidentally, Leo realized why it isn't a good idea to feed an alligator snapping turtle-mutant boy only with junk food, and vegetables.

 

     Raph felt hungry. All the time. He shouldn’t have felt that way. He just ate 3 bags of chips, and 5 cold cheeseburgers. NO matter how much he ate, he could never satisfy the gnawing hunger he felt in his belly. So he tried to distract himself. He took care of his brothers, played, and trained. ( On the few occasion Splinter condescended to leave his cozy, warm armchair.)  A deep feeling of unfulfillment was a constant company through his childhood. When he complained, the others looked at him strangely, even made fun of his appetite.

     When he was 5 he ate a whole stick of salami, alone. It was a really strange feeling. He felt so full, and satisfied, he wasn’t hungry for a whole day. Mikey tried to help him, cooking all kinds of food, but he had very little to work from. Splinter usually restocked their food supplies at the beginning of each month. He only brought non perishable foods, sugary cereals, instant noodle soup packs, jars of peanut butter, a lots of bags of chips, and a tons of sweets (they knew better to touch Splinter’s cakes tho). They still didn’t have a fridge, so Splinter usually sent the brothers to scavenge fruits, vegetables, and other perishables. Leftover fast food was the easiest to come across, and they didn’t have problem finding fruits, and vegetables after they discovered a marketplace not too far from their lair. The withered, discarded carrots, apples, oranges, tomatoes were left in boxes at the back of the marketplace, for the dumpster truck to pick up. 

     To Raph’s great sorrow they have never found fresh meat, so they rarely ate any. Sometimes, even smelling the scent of  roast, or sausages frying in grease, or the smell of hot dogs could calm his rumbling stomach.

     Little Raphael, six years old, was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees. He couldn’t shake the strange lethargy weighing down his limbs. After his last growth spurt, he always felt so worn out, when he was forced to move, he felt like he had to struggle through lead. And the hunger! The hunger was the worst.  A few days ago he was so ravenous, he wolfed down his  weekly food ration in one sitting. He remained with an uncomfortable heaviness in his stomach, but the hunger still lingered.

     Why feed an appetite, which cannot be satisfied. He just simply stopped, so he haven’t eaten since wednesday, today was friday, or maybe saturday? He didn’t really care anymore. His brothers were worried about him, the five years old Donnie explained his unusual behaviour by diagnosing flu. He tried to force medicine and vitamins down his throat. Leo kept poking him, trying to provoke some reaction out of him. Mikey tried to feed him. Raph just lay on the couch, tired, dozing. When the snapping turtle failed to show up at breakfast, Splinter actually sought him out, and examined him. Well, something was clearly wrong with his eldest son, but the boy didn’t have a runny nose, nor a fever, he didn’t even coughed. Splinter just shrugged, and with a “he’ll eat when he gets hungry” he went back to his TV, after he kicked Leo, and Raph out to have some air (because according to Splinter Raph just needed some exercise, to gain back his appetite)

     Leo tried to lighten the mood, with bad puns, but Raph just dragged his feet listlessly toward the nearest manhole cover, until he refused to go any further, as he slid down near the wall, and curled up hugging his stomach.  He didn’t even realize that Leo left, until he saw the scrawny turtle appear in front of him, holding two, still warm hot dogs. Leo watched, little face scrunched up, in concentration, as Raph ate the sausage in matter of seconds, after he dropped the hot dog bun,  he wistfully glanced toward Leo’s meal. Leonardo’s expression turned suspicious,as he handed his hot dog to his big brother. This sausage too, disappeared as quickly as the other one, but the red turtle didn’t even touch the bun. Leo’s eyes widened in realization, his lips broke into a grin, as he climbed up on the ladder towards the manhole cover, in a haste.

     He came back, after an hour, and Raph’s jaw dropped, as he noticed Leo lagging a huge backpack, a string of sausages wrapped around his neck, like a fancy shawl. He watched in awe, as the blue banded turtle took a whole ham, a box of chicken nuggets, 3 canned tuna, and four stick of salami out of the bag.

     While Raph ate, they googled the alligator snapping turtle’s diet. ( both of them already know how to read and write thanks to Donnie), by using a phone Leo so conveniently “found”. They found out a lots of things about alligator snapping turtles, like the fact that they were carnivores. According to the information, Raph needed to eat more meat to stay healthy. The biggest of the turtles just rolled his eyes. Leo will constantly brag about figuring out what Raph’s problem was, before Donnie.

     Raph have never felt so good, as they walked towards the lair (a few hours later), in a companionable silence. Finally he felt himself energized, and so wonderfully sated.  

 


End file.
